doll_eyefandomcom-20200223-history
Mystery Burns
Mystery is an old cat that is going to be the main antagonist of RE-Nightmare. He is an old Original Character of Sleepykinq. Appearance Mystery is a tall purple cat that has a beard, both of his ears have two darker shades of purple stripes on them. He has black eyebrows, his left eye is a fake eye that's color green with an X in the middle, while his right eye is blue. He has a long tail with two stripes of purple near the end, and long hair with a purple-dark purple gradient. He wears a lab coat with his belt on top of it, a grey crop top, a torn red necktie, black gloves, black jeans, and black shoes, he sometimes wears glasses. As a child, he wore short black overalls, a white buttoned long sleeved shirt with a black bowtie, and black shoes. Both of his eyes are still present, unlike him as an adult. Personality |-|Mystery= Mystery most of time, has a smile on his face, however behind his smile he is perverted, as he makes jokes about unsuitable topics. He is also manipulative; using other people around him as tools to get what he wants. He seems to be addicted to harming others to the point where he kills them to satisfy himself. He tends to lie a lot and be smug. Mystery also seems to enjoy puns and manages to tell some at certain points. Mystery is unable to feel emotions most of time due to the multiple tragedies he faced earlier in his life. He wants to feel something and tries to feel through pain, sex, and sugar. Mystery pretends to be idiotic ''by doing certain acts that can be considered as disgusting or stupid. But he only does this to fool others into thinking he's stupid to catch them off guard when he does something "''intelligent". Due to his personality traits; Mystery is a sociopath as confirmed by Sleepykinq himself. He lacks the ability to empathize with others and maintaining a relationship with others as well. (Excluding his relationship with Rex.) and is narcissistic due to his smug personality trait. He has Claustrophobia, which is the extreme or irrational fear of confined places. |-| Jeremy (Childhood) = Jeremy is often very serious when it comes to talking with other people and is not afraid to show to others what he thinks of certain topics. Jeremy is also very cautious, because he is not very fond with social interaction and sees other people as a possible threat to him, but he is still friends with Alfred because to him he stands out ''from most people. Even though it might not be evident, he cares about the people he is close with. He doesn't want to disappoint them and tries to cheer them up if possible. Jeremy is also interested in photography and likes to take pictures of different things. He wants to be a model like his mother, Lilly, but Arthur doesn't want to hear about it for unknown reasons. Trivia * Mystery has a tumblr ask blog. ** Mystery also has another ask blog but in this case, he is a child. ask-jeremy-burns * Mystery states that he is everybody's "''friend". * Mystery is currently married to Rex. * Mystery was home schooled when he was much younger. * Mystery is mentally unstable and hallucinates a lot, hallucinations usually contain bright colors/childish imagery fused with extremely disturbing/graphic objects or people. * Mystery owns a doll called Mago, and seems to have a weird obsession with it and previously liked it in a romantic way. ** Mystery apparently talks for Mago. * Mystery has an illness that causes his organs to turn black, and it hurts him a lot. * According to Sleepykinq, Mystery is deemed a "professional liar". Post * According to the current plot of RE-Nightmare, Mystery doesn't like being in a hospital, which may reflect his claustrophobic behavior. * Mystery hates his father, Arthur. Previous designs Myst.jpg Myster.png Mystery.png Gallery Category:Character Category:Adults Category:Male Category:Evil